


Miles Hollingsworth III: Come Back To Me

by Flutterfly212



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: #triles #love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterfly212/pseuds/Flutterfly212
Summary: 8 years and Miles' writing career had taken off. He feels as though there's a part of him that's missing. Unable to find out what that part is, he returns back home to Canada.Aside from publishing his first novel, "Different isnt lesser", Miles felt like it was finally time to return home.He steps into degrassi and suddenly recollects on all he memories he had, roaming the halls, smoking pot, making out with people, etc.Everything was different and people change. Principal Simpson gives Miles' a job as the creative writing/English teacher. When he shows up to the staff meeting, he's shocked to find out that Tristan was working at school too.Unable to hide his feelings, Miles asks Tristan out for dinner. Tristan politely turns him down. He then finds out that he's engaged to someone else.***





	Miles Hollingsworth III: Come Back To Me

The sound of birds in the morning always woke me. It was a beautiful sound to wake up to. London has been perfect and it's been everything I've dreamed. The program has helped me in becoming an author and I am most grateful.

My book was voted a best seller all around the world and had been given a Stonewall Book award for its touch on diversity within a school environment. I was proud of it. It took me 2 and a half years to complete. The book is something I'll always keep close to me. It was inspired by many things that led me to this point in my life.

It was almost hard to believe that it's been almost 8 years since I first came to London to pursue my writing career. My dad flew in from time to time the first year of college to check in on me, to make sure I was always in order. He was right to. The first year of college was fun but even I could admit that I was reckless. The fun ended one night when my dad gave me the whole pep talk about having a successful future as a writer. I mean, there was no harm in the fun I was having. I still got to my classes on most days and I turned in the work on time. I was drunk or hungover but what mattered was that I went to class. He was just worried though. Scared that I might slip up ever since...

Anyway, everything that has happened over the past years has definitely taught me something. I was more independent now and my father rarely came to London. It would mostly be letters sent to school. That told me that he was starting to trust me on my own. And soon enough, the letters stopped coming and I'd be lucky to hear from my dad once every 3 months. But they always supported me. He always supported me. And I was glad. In a certain way I feel like I got through school because of him. All I've ever wanted was for him to look at me proudly. And he did.

***

My bags were packed and ready to go. It was time a bid London a temperory good bye. London was definitely a place I learned to love. But my heart was home. I longed to be home. There was something missing. A part of me knew that going back home would help me find out what that part was. Of course, this would surprise mum and dad. Frankie, Hunter. I was excited to go back.

A few days later...

Degrassi looked the same. But it felt different. I was walking through the almost empty halls, realizing how much time had passed. I passed by this corner and suddenly remember the time Maya and I would make out there. Winston was our watchful eyes. Ah, the good ol days.

I entered the student council room; it was pretty much in the same place, and my eyes scanned through my coworkers.

I walk over to the guy with the blonde hair and I stood beside him, smiling widely. I could see at the corner of my eye him looking up at him. I swear I thought I heard a low gasp. What's the harm in speaking to him. It's been too long and I felt nervous. But maybe being the first breaker could help calm me.

"So..." I smiled down at him, folding my arms. "I guess we're gonna be coworkers..." He did the thing he liked to do. He touched his libs with his finger tips and chuckled nervously.

"I'm having this...deja vu moment..." he replied, his blue eyes locking with mine. "It's good to see you, Miles. You look well..."

I nodd and tried to get a better look at him. Aside from his hair color, nothing had changed. He still had that look in his eye. The same facial features but come to think of it, he did get thinner. My thoughts trail and I suddenly realized that I was staring at him I appropriately. He didn't look to be weirded out by it though. It seemed like he enjoyed it. At least to me.

"It's really good to see you too, Tris," I say back to him. "I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch. Things got so busy and there was this incident with my phone..."

"Oh don't worry," he says, clasping his hands together. "I get it. Writing school, author things..." couldn't help but feel like he didn't mean it. The Tristan I knew would've been upset that I didn't check up on him.

30 minutes into the staff meeting and everyone was yawning. This was just meeting of introductions and us walking through the basics of this school year. Drills, emergency exits, what to do Incase of an imminent nuclear attack, etc. Every now and then I'd glance at Tristan. Not once did I see him glance back at me.

After the meeting, Tristan had rushed out and I immediately followed him. "Any plans right now?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. We continued to talk and he bit his lower lip.

"Kinda..." the reply sounded like he was a bit annoyed but I didn't think too much of it. As I followed him to his car, I had seen something in his bag that caught my eye. It was my novel. I was surprised and touched at the same time. Amazed at how even though we didn't keep in touch for so long, he was still very supportive.

"Have you read my novel?" I asked him out of nowhere. He turned around and smiled. That smile. I remembered that smile. I was always the reason behind it.

"You haven't changed," Tristan told me as he smiled. "It's like I read the book and I can hear you reading it..." we stared at each o her for a moment before someone familiar had come  
Up.

"Nice to know you're imagining what my voice sounds like..." I grinned at him. It felt like we were Back in high school. This nonchalant flirting definitely brought back memories. "Yeah, the book was for a very special person in my life. Someone who changed my life..."

Tristan took a deep breath as he touched his necklace. "Ditto, Miles..." I could feel something in my stomach. The feelings you get when you felt good but also felt like throwing up. "Well I gotta run..."

"Yeah, Yeah, of course. It's...really good to see you Tris. Maybe later we can continue this conversation?"

"Okay." Was all he said as he got into his car. Deja vu. The Deja vu moment I was thinking about as I watched Tristan drive off.

-Flashback- 

I pressed my lips against Tristan's and suddenly felt a static wave of electricity all through out my body. We were both aching for more. So much more. But we were at school and Tristan had an appointment.

"Easy there," Tristan slowly pulled away from me, biting his lower lip. "I gotta go. I can't be late..." he could be. It just wasn't a nice thing to do.

"Oh come on, Tris. This is the perfect time to do something on our list." I wink at him and he knew what I was talking about.

"Of course. Sex in the back seat of a car," Tristan raised his eyebrow. "Leave it to you be horny at the wrong time..."

"What can I say? Only when I'm with you," I told him. Tristan rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. He held his book against his chest and smiled at the ground. His smile. The greatest feeling in the world  was knowing that I was the cause of that. "I'm just teasing. I don't want you to miss this appointment..."

"Oh not fair, Miles," he pouted. "Now I feel bad..."

I took his book and tossed it into his car. I then took his hands and lifted them up for me to kiss softly. He smiled. "Look we don't even have to do it in the back seat of your car, Tris. Just as long as your comfortable..." Tristan stared at me. The way he looked at me, it was breathtaking. He smirked and I looked down at his soft lips. I just wanted to kiss them.

"You mean that Miles?" His voice was soft and he sounded insecure. "I want our relationship to be fun and exciting. I don't want you to leave because you're bored..."

"Tris...is that what you think? That I just wanna have fun?" I was serious and he knew that. Because I let go of his hands and leaned my hand against the car. "I'm not that kind of guy anymore, okay? We can be doing our homework, silent and not saying a word and I'd still be having the best time because I'm with you..."

He bit his lip as he blushed. He was insecure. I knew this about Tristan. Since the day I met him, he always has been. He then touched my face and kissed my cheek. "You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," I grinned as I held his hand.

-end of flashback- 

I realized how amazing we had it. And how the feelings I had for him? They might still be here. Our relationship was one of a kind. Sure, it had its ups and downs. But above all, we genuinely loved and cared for one another. He was my friend. And to think, after all these years, I'd still feel the same butterflies I felt.

Question was, did he feel it too?


End file.
